Ikran,Pa'li e Palulukhan
by Animated-Geek-Lonely-Nerd
Summary: Jake dá a sua filha um presente diferente e especial (one-shot)


**A/N: Personagens que não me pertencem (C) James Cameron**

Grace estava em pé no meio da Àrvore Lar, esperando seu pai voltar da caçada. Ela andava de um lado para o outro, como toda criança de 6 anos, estava impaciente.

-_Sa'nu -_ ela chamou sua mãe - acha que o _sem'pu _não vem mais? E se aconteceu alguma coisa com ele?

-Paciência _ma'ite - _Neytiri se abaixou para olhar pra ela - seu _sem'pu_ já está vindo. Tenho certeza que ele pode se cuidar sozinho.

Grace olhou desapontada para o chão. Suas orelhas e cabeça viraram na direção de sons de alguém andando. Grace abriu um sorriso enorme. Ela correu até seu pai.

-_Sem'pu! - _ela gritou - _Oel ngati kameie_

_-Oel ngati kameie ma'ite - _Jake a abraçou e sentou-se no chão. Grace pulou pra cima de seu pai - Ah não o poderoso _Toruk Makto_ foi derrotado pelo terrível _ palulukhan_!

Neytiri se aproximou e os três riram juntos. Jake se levantou e Grace fez uma careta vendo seus pais compartilhando um beijo.

-_Oel ngati kameie ma'Neytiri - _Jake disse

-_Oel ngati kameie ma'Jake - _Neytiri respondeu - Grace já estava preocupada. Você demorou muito.

-Ah a gente foi perseguido por um _palulukhan -_ Jake disse vendo a expressão preocupada da esposa e da filha - mas não foi nada demais todo o grupo de caça está bem

-_Irayo Eywa - _Neytiri disse aliviada

-Vem Grace - Jake disse enquanto sua filha subia em suas costas - já tá na hora do jantar meu estômago está roncando

A família riu enquanto caminhava para a área de jantar onde todo o clã estava reunido. Grace se sentou com seus pais e começaram a jantar. Assim que terminou, a menina se levantou e foi brincar com as outras crianças. Jake e Neytiri ainda estavam comendo.

-E então você deu a ela o _sa'suri t'acto sa?_ - Jake perguntou - ela gostou?

-Eu não sei Jake - sua esposa olhou pra ele

-Como assim? - Jake ficou intrigado

-Eu dei a ela - Neytiri continuou - ela olhou, agradeceu, guardou num canto e depois saiu correndo pra brincar. Eu nunca vi isso acontecer. Toda criança que recebe um _sa'suri t'acto sa _fica empolgada mas a Grace...

-Eu entendo - Jake disse - talvez seja muito cedo pra ela pensar em ser uma caçadora e ter seu próprio _ikran._

_-_Ma'Jake - Neytiri interrompeu - isso é muito importante

-Eu sei - jake suspirou - mas ela é só uma criança não podemos por tanta responsabilidade sobre ela

-Eu compreendo - Neytiri sorriu concordando.

Logo o Olo'eyktan e sua família voltaram para o seu espaço no alto da Árvore Lar. Jake estava colocando Grace para dormir.

-_Sa'nu _disse que deu pra você um _sa'suri t'acto sa -_ Jake disse a filha que estava deitada em sua rede - Você gostou?

-Gostei _sem'pu _- Grace respondeu - mas eu acho que eu queria um _pa'li._

_-_Um _pa'li? - _Jake fez uma expressão surpresa - De verdade?

-É - Grace disse bocejando

-Ah então amanhã eu tenho uma surpresa pra você - Jake disse a ela - mas é o nosso sgredo não conta pra _sa'nu_

_-_Pai! - Grace disse - Isso não é errado?

-Não - Jake respondeu - eu vou contar pra _sa'nu_ depois

Pai e filha riram.

-Agora vá dormir - Jake continuou - já está tarde e você não vai querer perder a surpresa.

-Boa noite _sem'pu -_ Grace disse

-Boa noite _ma'ite -_ Jake beijou a testa de sua filha e foi dormir ao lado de sua esposa.

Na manhã seguinte a família de _Toruk Macto _levantou-se, se preparando para as tarefas do dia.

-Vamos Grace - Neytiri chamou - _Sem'pul_ tem muito o que fazer hoje.

-Ah Neytiri - Jake a interrompeu - eu pensei em levar a Grace comigo hoje.

-Você tem certeza? - sua esposa perguntou

-Tenho - ele respondeu - Eu prometi uma surpresa pra ela hoje

Jake piscou para Grace e Neytiri revirou os olhos.

-Por favor _sa'nu -_ Grace imlorou

-Tudo bem _ma'ite - _Neytiri concordou - você pode ir

Grace e seu pai se despediram de sua mãe e foram se encontrar com o grupo de caça. Jake e Grace montaram no mesmo _pa'li, _andando pela floresta. _Toruk Macto _observava sua menininha rindo, orgulhoso.

-É melhor voltarmos antes que _sa'nu _fique preocupada - ele disse a Grace - e eu ainda tenho que te mostrar sua surpresa.

Grace assentiu sorrindo e Jake a levou até onde o clã deixava os _pa'li. _Pai e filha caminharam até que Jake parou.

-Aquela é a sua surpresa - ele disse apontando para um filhote com as pernas dobradas, repousando. Grace abriu um sorriso enorme.

-Ele é... - a garptinha disse - meu?

Jake assentiu e Grace se aproximou do filhote com cuidado , acariciando sua cabeça

-Ele é lindo _sem'pu _- Grace se levantou e abraçou as pernas de seu pai - _Irayo_

_-_Não foi nada_ma'ite - _Jake se abaixou - você ainda não pode andar nele, ele nasceu há poucos dias. Quando estiver forte o suficiente, vai poder andar nele quando quiser.

Grace assentiu entendendo.

-Eu - ela disse - posso dar um nome pra ele?

-É claro _ma'ite _-Jake respondeu rindo

-Então ele vai chamar Tisk - Grace disse animada.

-Tisk? - Jake disse estranhando o nome

-Você acha esquisito? - Grace pareceu desapontada

-_Kehe ma'ite - _Jake a pegou em seu colo - Tisk é um bom nome.

Grace sorriu enquanto seu pai a colocava em seus ombros.

-Sabe_ sem'pu - _grace disse - meu nome e seu nome sã engraçados.

-Tem razão _ma'ite - _Jake riu - um dia eu te conto porque nossos nomes são tão engraçados. Agora a gente tem que ir mesmo pra casa antes que _sa'nu_ se transforme no terrível_ palulukhan _que derrotou _Toruk Macto._

Pai e filha riram enquanto caminhavam de volta para a Árvore Lar. Neytiri os esperava. Grace saiu correndo ao seu encontro.

_-Oel ngati kameie ma'ite - _Neytiri disse enquanto abraçava Grace

_-Oel ngati kameie sa'nu - _Grace respondeu - _sem'pu _me levou pra ver um _pa'li _pequeninho ele é meu.

-_Sem'pu_ te deu um _pa'li? - _Neytiri perguntou olhando para Jake

-É foi uma ideia que eu tive há algum tempo - ele disse - talvez ela tenha msis sorte do que em aprender a andar em _pa'li_

-_Skxawng! - _Neytiri riu.

Logo a hora de dormir chegou e Jake e Neytiri colocaram Grace pra dormir, beijando sua testa. Assim, a filha do _Olo'eyktan _fechou os olhos e começou a sonhar que estava cavalgando Tisk.

**Dicionário Na'vi**

_skxawng - idiota_

_sem'pu - papai_

_sa'nu - mamãe_

_Ma'ite - filha_

___Oel ngati kameie - Eu vejo você_

_____Toruk Makto - Cavaleiro da Última Sombra_

_______palulukhan - tanator_

_________Irayo Eywa - Obrigado Eywa_

_________Ikran - banshee _

_________sa'suri t'acto sa - ikran de brinquedo_

_________irayo - obrigado_

_________kehe - não_

_________olo'eyktan - líder do clã_

**Obrigada por ler! Por favorzinho, deixe um review!**

**Minhas histórias originais:**

** fiction press / s/3106484/1/A-Exclu%C3%ADda**

**fiction press **s/3112783/1/Super-Humanos

**fiction press **s/3105907/1/Deslocados-contra-Descolados-A-Grande- Uni%C3%A3o

**fiction press **s/3114009/1/Piratas-%C3%A0-Vista


End file.
